This invention relates to a system for carrying out transactions. Specifically this invention relates to an apparatus and system which enable carrying out transactions on an automated basis. The transactions may relate to banking, gaming, ticketing, bill payment, pharmacy, postal or other transactions or services.
Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (xe2x80x9cATMxe2x80x9d). ATMs have been developed which are capable of performing a variety of transactions. Such transactions may include dispensing currency or accepting deposits from a user. Other types of transactions include providing tickets, travelers checks, vouchers or gaming materials. Other types of automated transaction machines enable check cashing, bill payment, printing account statements, dispensing postage and receiving or providing other items of value. Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by a service provider such as a cashier or bank teller. Such automated banking machines may include bill counters, check acceptors, passbook printers and other types of devices. Automated banking machines generally carry out transactions while causing appropriate charges and credits to be applied to the respective accounts of a user, a machine owner and/or a provider of value, such as cash, goods or services, which are effectively transferred through operation of the machine. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated barking machine will be considered to refer to any machine capable of carrying out transactions which involve transfers of value.
Most automated banking machines are limited to being used by only one user at a time. For example when one user operates most ATMs, others are required to form a queue and wait until it is their turn to use the ATM. This may pose an inconvenience for both customers and the ATM operator.
To serve plural customers simultaneously a number of ATMs may be installed at a given facility. However, such additional ATMs take up more physical space. Physical space may be at a premium in some facilities. Providing additional machines may also be expensive. Significant additional costs may be incurred both in acquiring and servicing machines to assure that they are operating properly. When numerous machines are installed at one location, each includes components which are generally duplicative of components in the other machines. In addition, when one machine is upgraded or improved it is usually advisable to apply the same upgrade or improvement to all of the machines. This may add further cost and complexity for the owner of the machines.
A further limitation of most existing ATMs is the limited variety of transactions which may be performed at a single machine. Each machine enclosure is of limited size and may only accommodate a range of transaction function devices that can be fit within the enclosure. It may be desirable in some instances to add additional capabilities to an ATM machine. However, the space required to include the transaction function devices necessary to carry out a new type of transaction may not be available within the machine enclosure unless other transaction function devices are removed. As a result, it is sometimes not feasible to add a transaction function that would be desirable.
At present when additional transaction functions are incorporated into ATMs, it is often necessary to provide larger enclosures. Such larger enclosures are not only necessary to house the devices but to also provide the necessary interfaces for delivering or receiving items from the customer. It is common for each added transaction function device such as dispensers for tickets, receipts, coupons and the like, to have a separate delivery opening in the user interface. Likewise, when a user is enabled to deposit several types of items in the machine it is common to have a separate opening or access mechanism to receive each type of item from the user. Providing these capabilities further adds to the size and complexity of the machine.
In some instances it may be desirable to add the capability to an automated banking machine to communicate with and/or exchange items with a human service provider. Such activities may be desirable for particular types of transactions that cannot be carried out on an automated basis. However, such capabilities may be difficult to add to existing machines not originally built to include such capabilities. Automated transaction machines such as medication dispensers may also benefit from being able to communicate with a human service provider. In such machines it may also be desirable to include a larger range of medications which can be provided to authorized users. Other types of transactions which involve the dispense or receipt of items are commonly not carried out with automated transaction machines because of space requirements of associated dispensing and receiving mechanisms.
Thus there may exist a need for an automated banking machine apparatus and system that may be capable of carrying out more types of transactions on an automated basis. There may further exist a need for an automated banking machine apparatus and system that is capable of being more readily reconfigured to add or delete functions and transaction types. There may further exist a need for an automated banking machine apparatus and system that may serve customers more efficiently including serving a plurality of customers simultaneously. There may further exist a need for an automated banking machine apparatus and system that is relatively compact, reliable and economical to operate.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus for carrying out a plurality of different transaction types.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus which enables simultaneously carrying out transactions for a plurality of users.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus that makes more effective use of floor space within a facility.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus which is readily expanded and modified to change the types and character of available transactions.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus for carrying out transactions for a plurality of customers simultaneously that enables servicing customers in an appropriate order.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus for carrying out transactions on a generally automated basis but which also includes the capability of exchanging items with a remote service provider.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus which enables carrying out transactions on an interactive basis with a human service provider.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus that may be more readily installed.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine apparatus that is reliable, efficient and cost effective.
Further objects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the invention by an automated banking machine apparatus and system. The system includes a machine including an enclosure with a plurality of customer stations. The system includes one or more computers within or adjacent to an interior area of the enclosure. The enclosure houses a plurality of transaction function devices in operative connection with the computer(s). The transaction function devices include at least one robotic item handling device capable of moving items between transaction function devices and user interfaces which are included in at least one customer station. The user interfaces each further include input and output devices which enable a user to provide identifying inputs and instructions to the machine.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the enclosure includes one or more walls which bound the interior area of the machine. The walls are also in supporting connection with the user interfaces. The walls may be interconnected to form a kiosk or vestibule arrangement. The walls may be generally permanent or movable by authorized personnel. The housing arrangement may be located inside or outside of a building structure. The walls which bound the enclosure may include one or more interior or exterior building walls.
In some embodiments of the invention, access to the interior area of the enclosure is limited to authorized persons. Access by authorized persons may be achieved by having one of the walls bounding the housing being secured by a locking device in the operating position of the machine. Upon unlocking the locking device by an authorized person, all or a portion of the wall may be moved to provide access to the interior area of the enclosure. Alternatively lockable doors in the walls or in adjacent structures may be used to provide selective access to the interior area of the enclosure and the transaction function devices therein.
The wall arrangement bounding the enclosure of the exemplary embodiment includes at least one opening or access mechanism at each customer station. The robotic item handling device is operative to move items selectively between the transaction function devices and the customer by passing such items through the opening or access mechanism.
The exemplary embodiment of the automated banking machine and system is suitable for use in carrying out many types of transactions. A plurality of transaction function devices is positioned within the interior area of the enclosure. The transaction function devices may include various types of sheet dispensers. Such sheet dispensers may include note dispensers, ticket dispensers, check dispensers, stamp dispensers or similar dispensing devices. The interior of the enclosure may also house sheet accepting devices such as currency acceptors, check acceptors, ticket receivers or similar items.
The interior of the enclosure may also include deposit accepting devices such as a secure chest for holding deposited items. Other transaction function devices may include printing devices. Such devices may include receipt printers, check printers, ticket printers, statement printers, journal printers or other devices which print indicia on paper, special documents or sheets. Other transaction function devices within the enclosure may include a pneumatic tube type conveyor terminal for carrying items between the machine enclosure and a service provider located at a service provider station disposed from the machine. Other transaction function devices may include input and output devices which enable visual and/or audible communication between a customer station and a remote service provider station.
In the exemplary embodiment, the transaction function devices are arranged so that they may be accessed within the interior of the enclosure by the robotic item handling device. Such transaction function devices may be arranged in an efficient and compact manner. Embodiments of the invention may include supporting structures such as racks, shelves, mounting brackets or other arrangements for holding or positioning transaction function devices within the interior area of the enclosure. The available space within the enclosure and the supporting structures for transaction function devices may enable such devices to be readily added or removed.
One or more computers operating in the machine include one or more data stores in connection therewith. Data representative of a respective operating location of each transaction function device and each of the openings and access mechanisms in the customer stations may be stored in the data store. The data store may further include programs which operate to cause the robotic item handling device to move items between the transaction function devices and/or the openings and access mechanisms as required to carry out transactions.
In an exemplary embodiment, the robotic item handling device includes at least one arm movable about at least three axes. The arm is movable to any of a plurality of positions responsive to signals from the computer. The exemplary arm includes gripper fingers for selectively holding and releasing items. Such items may include items involved in banking transactions such as cash, coins, receipts, envelopes, account statements or other documents. The gripper fingers of the exemplary embodiment are also selectively rotatable responsive to signals from the computer. Such movement enables positioning the fingers to take and receive items from the transaction function devices as well as the openings and access mechanisms of the customer stations.
The computer in the machine of the exemplary embodiment is operative to process customer transaction requests. The computer operates in response to a transaction being authorized to cause the transaction function devices to carry out portions of the transaction. The exemplary automated banking machine apparatus and system are operative to carry out banking transactions. A customer wishing to operate the machine provides inputs through a user interface at a customer station. Such inputs identify the customer and/or their account, the requested transaction type and/or an amount or quantity involved. The computer within the machine operates in accordance with its programming to determine if the transaction is authorized This may be done locally by the computer accessing data in a local data store or through communication with one or more remote computers. If the transaction is authorized, the computer in the machine operates the transaction function devices to fulfill the customer""s requests. For example, if the customer requested and has been authorized to make a cash withdrawal, the computer causes a transaction function device within the housing to dispense the requested notes. The notes may be delivered within the interior area of the enclosure through a note outlet opening on the note dispensing transaction function device. The robotic item handling device is then operative responsive to the computer to engage the notes with its gripper fingers and to move the notes to the appropriate customer opening or access mechanism from which the cash may be retrieved by the customer.
A useful aspect of an exemplary embodiment is that it may simultaneously service customers at a plurality of customer stations on the machine. In conducting banking transactions, there is often waiting time for transaction authorization or for transaction functions to be carried out. In this exemplary embodiment during such waiting times in one customer transaction, the transaction function devices are operative to carry out steps necessary to fulfill transaction requests for customers at other transaction stations. This enables the completion of all transactions more quickly. The computer operates to establish transaction sequences and to maintain records of the current status concerning all ongoing transactions to effectively carry out each of the concurrent transaction activities.
Embodiments of the automated banking machine apparatus and system of the present invention may also include communication capabilities. Such communication capabilities may enable a remote service provider to communicate with customers at a selected customer station. This may be accomplished through video and/or audio connections with the appropriate customer station. Embodiments of the invention may also enable the service provider to exchange items with the customer through a pneumatic tube conveyor or other transport device that extends between the housing of the transaction machine and a service provider station.
Exemplary embodiments of the apparatus and system may also include the capability of providing customers with visual and audio materials through output devices at the customer station. This may be done during waiting times during transactions or while a customer is approaching the machine to begin a transaction or after completion of transaction activities. Exemplary embodiments of the apparatus and system include one or more video material presentation devices which enable presentation of video material. The presentation device is in operative connection with output devices of the customer stations through a video switching device. The video presentation material may include information intended to be of interest to the user. Such material may be general information of interest to most users or may be selected based on the identity of the particular user or to a person in the user""s particular circumstances. One or more computers operating in the machine may cause video materials to be presented and may serve as a video switching device. In other embodiments other devices may be used for presenting and switching the materials, including switching devices that operate under the control of a human service provider.